A King and his Queen
by SuperNinjaGirl99
Summary: Everything is fine in the world of Animalis, the King of the Night has found his love, the Prince of the Sun Kingdom. this is there story about life after being mated and going though baby days, or will an unkown force try to destroy the peace. SasuNaru ItaKyuu KakaIru Minakushi and many more. M-Preg don't like don't read. Flames shall warm my cold heart ;P
1. A New Day

A glorious day to behold is what everybody was thinking in the Kingdom of night as there king had found his queen who was as gracious as an angel and as bright as the sun. Their Beloved Queen was Naruto Namikaze now Uchiha, kitsune prince from the Kingdom of Sun.

He had gorgeous, exotic and hypnotising deep blue eye which were framed by his sunny blonde hair with his cute, downy coloured fox ears that lay peacefully atop of his head as he slumbered. Going down to his cute button nose, perfectly shaped cheeks with whisker-like birthmarks and full luscious lip that have always been asking to be ravished by his mate. From his girlish face to his slender arms and lean build to curvy birthing hips that will help during his pregnancies, to long and slender, hairless legs and the nine luscious, fluffy golden fox tails that are wrapped around his hips and his mate, he was the perfect definition of a submissive and he had to perfect dominant to match.

His dominant, his love, his life and mate was Sasuke Uchiha the fearless king that had bravely gone to the end of the world for his love. He had strong and prominent features from his blackish-blue wolf ears resting in his head and black strands of hair that covered it, his eyes when opened were a bottomless black colliding with onyx colour that Naruto just loved so much. With high cheek bones to a strong and chiselled jaw to strong lips. His build was muscular, with strong arms wrapped around his beloved to a long neat wolfs tail entangled with one of Naruto's nine.

They were together on their king size bed in their room. Next to the bed was a bed side table made from the sturdiest wood with matching draws and wardrobes. Their four posted king-sized bed with dark curtains gracefully hanging and draping the wood. The en-suite bathroom was large with a spacious shower and a bath for two.

As the sun grew higher into the sky, casting its beams onto those who are still in the clutches of the sand man, gradually waking them up to get ready for the start of a new day.

"Your Highness." A servant girl asked as she walked into the room and witnessed the sleepy scene between her two rulers.

"It is time to rise." She said once she saw Sasuke wave to her in response, bowed and left the room.

"Naruto, my Love it's time to get up." He said peacefully, not in the mood after what occurred last night, seeing his mate worn out from the activities the two engaged in.

"Don't want to." Naruto grumbled internally grumbling about the pain in his lower back, snuggling back into the sheets looking for warmth as his mate had moved meaning he had lost his pillow and hot water bottle. Sasuke seeing his mate's expression lifted up the bundle of the bed covers and his precious one and only, proceeded to carry Naruto into the bathroom and then started to run a bath for both himself and Naruto.

Naruto, after being set down on the counter side near the sink turned to inspect the damaged done for their night of fun and bonding.

"Ouch, you could have eased up a bit last night. It was my first time." Naruto thought out loud, a blush covering his body as he thought of the heated night he had experienced.

"That's not what you wanted last night though was it." Sasuke said huskily into Naruto's ear after he finished drawing up the bath to a nice temperature to relax Naruto's sore muscle.

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's hot and hard flesh rubbing against his leg.

"Really, it seems I can't remember but then maybe you could help with that." He returned flirting and knowing where this conversation was going.

"It would be my pleasure my Queen." Sasuke retorted taking Naruto's hand and kissing it before pulling him off of the side into his arms and carrying him into the bath, placing him on his lap and slipping inside Naruto's warmth, moaning at the tightness of his little lover.

"Ahhh 'suke." Naruto moaned at the feeling of sliding down onto his lovers manhood. Gripping onto his lovers shoulders Naruto indicated the start of round 4 of their love making.

* * *

"They're at it again aren't they." Mumbled a tallish brunette. He had tan skin and wide dark brown eyes, his hair was tied in a gravity defying pony tail his brown fox ears sticking out lazily on his head, his straight nose with a scar running across it, his tail was sleek but full and a shade or two lighter then his hair. He was tall for a submissive standing at 6ft exactly he was the guardian of Naruto before Naruto met his mate who happened to have a guardian of his own, now maybe it was fate but on that day two mating bonds were discovered.

"Iruka don't you remember how our first night was like." A deep voice mumble huskily into his ear as strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back into a strong chest.

The man identified now as Iruka jumped in surprise ans turned in his lovers embrace and wound his arms around the taller dominant male.

"Kakashi." He gasped "Don't do that, you scared the hell out of me!" He continued as he parted from the silver-white wolf to run his hand down onto his bulging stomach.

"Sorry koi but you are just too cute when surprised." The older of the two replied as his hand joined his mate onto vixens stomach.

"And hello to you in there." Kakashi cooed to the stomach receiving a kick to the hand on return.

Kakashi is a silver-white haired male with the wolf ears and tail to match. The majority of his face is covered by a warrior mask and hair covering his Sharigan eye had been given by a dying friend on the battle field only to have his comrade survive. His dark grey eyes that have seen more destruction then they give on only show total joy and content when he is with his mate. Standing at 6ft3" he towers over his mate.

"Shall we prepare for the busy day ahead of us." Iruka looked to Kakashi as the man was still fussing over his unborn child.

"We shall." Kakashi replied as he got up and put his hand to the small of Iruka's back to lead him into the dining hall where breakfast was to be served shortly.


	2. The Ceremony

_The Previous Day_

Naruto's nerves were everywhere today, the day of his mating ritual and he was nervous on how it would turn out.

'Would they like me, am I going to mess this up or worse embarrass Sasuke in front of all his people.' While his inner turmoil was going he didn't realise that someone had crept into the room behind him, so when a voice suddenly spoke near his ear, he jumped higher humanly possible.

"Kit, there's no need to be so nervous so what got your knickers in a twist." said his brother Kyuubi Uchiha. Kyuubi unlike his baby brother had long, blood red hair that reached his lower back with matching fox ears to match and the same nine tails Naruto had only in blood red instead of a downy blonde. He had stunning red eyes that had put a lot of dominants off of mating him due to intimidation that his eyes brought on, that and over-protective parents and guardians that try to neuter every dominant that lays eyes on their babies.

Kyuubi took after his mother more in the looks department where he had normal sized eyes unlike Kushina's large, his lips were full and naturally pale pink in colour he had soft features like the rest of the submissive but what set him apart for everyone else was his whisker like birthmarks that only him and his brother instead of being faint they were prominent and instead of being thin they were thick but not too thick and that's why Itachi Uchiha loved him, all 5ft 9" of him.

"I just don't want to mess up and ruin everything or embarrass anybody today especially Sasuke." Naruto said with tears at the corner of his as he thought of all the events that could ruin this day.

"Don't worry little bro nothing you do today can make Sasuke love you any less then he already does, nothing is ever going to change that." Kyuubi said with a loving tone he only saved for those he truly cared for.

As Naruto was standing in the room with Kyuubi trying to figure out how to put on his Kimono, looking utterly lost, confused and cute at the same time another body entered the room to help the subs out.

"My god Kyuubi you already had your ceremony and you forgot how to put the damn kimono one!" Kushina rambled onto how children were useless these days, not managing to do a simple task.

"But mum, it's too fiddly~." Kyuubi whined only earning him a whack to the head. Pouting he turned to his younger brother who was laughing due to the scene he just witnessed between mother and son.

Kushina Namikaze formally known as Uzumaki was a terrifying woman when messed with, she had long ruby red hair as long as Kyuubi's only always down apart from the hair bobbins that help keep her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes are what really attracted her mate Minato Namikaze to her more of a lush indigo colour put to her mate she was perfect. Standing taller than her oldest at 5ft 9.5" and even if the height she held against her eldest son wasn't so noticeable she still damn well stick to her belief about it.

"There, done!" She huffed as she looked at her work on her youngest. Naruto stood, wavering slightly as dizziness of took for rising too fast. Silence fell around the room as the two other occupants took in the sight of the youngest sub.

He was dressed in a pure white silk with sakura petals circle around the bottom and travelling up to the left sleeve kimono that clung to his figure in all the right places. His hair held out of his eyes by pins of many colours, his eyes surrounded by eye liner making them pop out and look even more stunning then they usually are, long eye lashes kissing his cheek every time he blinked, his whisker like birthmarks covered by a layer of foundation completing the look.

As he stepped out of the brides changing room out-side waiting for him was his father, waiting anxiously for his youngest sons reveal.

Pausing and looking to his side Minato's eyes grew large as his eye took in the sight of his youngest son. Sparkling blue eyes glistening with tears as realisation came to him that he is losing his youngest son and that made him old, really, really old considering demons can live centuries without a problem. Reaching the top of his golden blonde mop of hair and gave an identical coloured fox ear a tug to see if he was dreaming.

Standing proudly at 6ft 4" Minato Namikaze was the ruler of the Kingdom of sun before his oldest son took other the throne when he was mated to Itachi Uchiha. Having amazingly deep darkish blue sea eyes that Kushina could stare into for eternity, flawless tan skin and a muscular build for eyes of intense training and protecting is family and people from those who live in the forest beyond the kingdom territory.

"My god, son you look . . ." losing his speech as there were no words that could possibly match his son at this period of time.

"Papa, what's wrong?" questioned Naruto as he stared at his father who was just gaping stupidly by this time.

"N-nothing son, come now we must not delay them anymore." he announced as he held his arm out for Naruto to grab hold of and then they were off.

* * *

With Sasuke – Same time Period

'Can't they just get a room or leave?' Sasuke thought with a frown as he could the sounds of his older brother and his mate's passionate make-out session.

Sasuke was wearing a dark Kotobuki with a red dragon going around the back of his Haori with pain black Hakama the clothing hugging against his skin showing strong muscle that they were constricting or so it felt to Sasuke. His bangs pulled out of his face so his deep onyx eyes stood out against the pale contrast of his skin tone.

"Itachi, are you sure this was the biggest you could find." Sasuke muttered to his brother but didn't get a reply due to the fact that his elder brother was busy trying to eat Kyuubi's face, or at least that what it looked like in his perspective.

Itachi Uchiha, the new ruler of the Sun Kingdom along with his queen Kyuubi, was always seen as the best at everything although he tried to go beyond limits set by others in hope to help his little brother become stronger and a well-rounded individual. Having dark grey eyes people would think he was blind but he in fact has perfect 20-20. From strong facial features and weird birthmark like lines going down to his cheek bones from his eyes to his sculpted chest and strong leg, muscled arms to large hands. He in every way is what Kyuubi had always dreamed of and nothing was going to change that.

"Yes Sasuke that's the biggest they had." He said not really paying any attention, to busy groping Kyuubi's ass drawing moans and mewls from the small red head in his lap.

"I think I'm gunna go see how Naruto is doing." He said slightly out of breath. Getting up after his mate had left Itachi moved up from the chair to give his brother a hand.

"Sasuke go easy during the Kōhai Run tonight and don't lose control, after you have caught him don't just take him in the open find somewhere to take him in safety, then after that come back to the manor and sleep with your mate." He said sternly. Tying the knot that holds the Haori closed he turned to escort his brother out of the grooms room and into the ceremony hall where they would wait for the priestess to unite them together through the bonds of mating hoping that the ceremony would go smoothly.

Whilst Sasuke was escorted to the space where he would be sitting during the process, a thick opaque curtain separating him from his soon to be mate, he could hear Naruto make his way over to his space. The soft foot-steps barely heard if it wasn't for his sensitive hearing, although it's not always good especially when his brother and Kyuubi come to visit and have 'late night'.

The priestess once she noted that both participants were seated, she approached and spoke in a rich voice ancient demon language that was only ever used in mating ritual nowadays.

"Do you agree to the terms of the mating rituals, to keep your submissive save in times of worry, forever and always." She spoke calmly, looking deep into Sasuke's soul as if searching for an answer.

"I do, forever and always." He returned, never taking his eyes of hers to prove his determination to protect Naruto from any dangers that may face the two ahead in the future.

Deeming his answer satisfactory, she they turned her eyes to Naruto who was sitting silently holding in tears of joy at the sound of Sasuke's voice making an unbreakable promise between two souls.

"And you, do you promise to please you mate and keep him happy through hard times." She said do the same thing she did to Sasuke. Naruto not being deterred breathed in deeply and spoke in a voice full of confidence.

"I do, forever and always." After he announced this, his slender hand was taken and placed within Sasuke's stronger and larger hand, waving her hand around the combined hands, muttering a few ancient words and a bright light engulfed the hands. After the light disappeared you could clearly see the mating marks that covered a section of both left hand ring fingers.

Leaning over Sasuke used his hand to wipe the make-up off of one of Naruto's whiskered cheek, delicately placing a tender and loving kiss upon it.

* * *

Running through the forest outside of The Kingdom of Night, Naruto ran as fast as he could, pure animalistic instinct taking over as he could feel the presents of his mate behind him, chasing him further into the deep and dark forest. Coming out into a clearing he turned to whether or not his mate was near, seeing nothing he paused to catch his breath, big mistake.

As he turned around he was pounced on by a black wolf about the size of a fully grown stallion. Shrieking he instinctively dropped to the floor and curled into a ball. Seeing this, the wolf stalked up to its prize covering the smaller body until it accepted him. Naruto seeing this gave into the wolf, which then turned into his newly bonded dominate mate.

Bringing Naruto's small body to his, he engaged his prize in a heart soaring passionate kiss that did nothing to help his problem that had been growing through-out the excitement of the chase. Picking Naruto up and bringing him into a cave that was near-by, he then strip both him and his mate of their yukatas and place them on the floor to protect his delicate mate for what was about to happen.

"You make me so unbelievably hard, Naruto can you feel it." He growled low in his throat to Naruto's ear before moving down to Naruto's slender neck, breathing in his sweet scent before biting down marking his territory and making it known to other dominant demons who would still try to make Naruto their own.

"Ahh . . . hmm~!" Naruto moaned and mewled, feeling Sasuke's hard member rubbing against his entrance and slowly pushing into the warm, tight space of his mate Sasuke growled at the feeling of being swallowed whole by his mate.

"How do you want it, Na~ru~to~?" Sasuke said as he punctuated the syllables of Naruto's name with a grind of his hips, causing his sheathed member deeper than logically possible into his little uke.

"Hard 'suke, now!" gasped out Naruto as he felt the head of his mates penis rubbed against his prostate giving unbelievable pleasure with every thrust given. Sasuke, not wanting to disappoint his mate, pick up his speed and started to slam into Naruto, causing moans and animalistic grunts to be witnessed by innocent animals in their burrows.

The pair was so engaged in their romping they didn't notice glowing eyes staring at them from a distance, or the deadly fanged smirk of the mysterious figure.

* * *

As promised, a new chapter and I want to thank everyone who favourited and reviewed and please take time to answer my poll on my profile page :P

Sincerely, SuperNinjaGirl99

xoxoxo


	3. Troubling News

Troubling News

As the newly mated couple walked through the door of the dining hall, well one walked the other limped, Naruto gasped at the shear sight of the room. Calling the room big would be an insult to the Uchiha name, in the centre of the room was a forty person table made from solid oak wood with matching chair with wolves carved into the legs and arm rest of the chairs, high crystal chandelier lighting up the room when dark and casting a beautiful light reflection show from the crystals making the mood more relaxed and glamorous. Along the wall facing out of the manor had three large windows letting the suns glorious rays bless those who are awake to witness the colourful sun rise.

Sasuke moved to the top of the table with Naruto trailing behind him with a sleepy look on his face as he let his mate lead the way. Taking a seat once he reached the top Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap and nuzzled said blondes neck earning him a shudder in return.

"Come on Sasuke we all heard what you got up to this morning." Kakashi spoke out loud after helping Iruka sit down and making sure he was comfortable. Sasuke in retort only smirked smugly and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist pulling the little blonde tighter towards his chest.

"You're just jealous that you're not getting any with Iruka pregnant." The younger of the two wolves in the room said side handily not taking any notice of any one but his mate.

"That's a low blow brat, wait until Naruto is carrying and then say that!" Kakashi huffed. Naruto hearing the part about him getting pregnant blushed and thought of the ways that it would happen; not noticing his mate was having the same thoughts, just more perverted.

"You're Highness your mother and father have arrived." A maid said humbly in Sasuke's direction. Motioning with his hand to let the maid know to bring his parents up and letting Naruto go so he could get to his rightful chair besides his mates.

Mikoto Uchiha was the first to enter, rushing other to Naruto and glomping him in the process, causing him to squeal in surprise and slight fright. She had long raven black hair that led to her lower back and framed her petit face as small wolf ears the same colour as her silky hair stood alert on her head. Her wide obsidian eyes could stare into your soul and make the strongest of men want to run home to their mother, even though she was as sweet as sugar. With a small straight nose and full pink lips that completed her face. Her body has curves in all the right places with dainty arms and slender legs and long sleek and silky wolf tail.

Though she was normally very childish when put together with her best friend, Kushina, she knew when and where to be serious and that is why her mate, Fugaku loves and respects her to the end of the world.

Fugaku entered behind her and gave his son a look as if he knew that he couldn't leave Naruto alone with his mother, ever. The last time that happened Naruto came back in a dress and couldn't leave the house for a week due to dominant male constantly trying to mate with him. Not like Sasuke would let that happen any ways.

He was a very serious man on the outside, but when left with Minato he was like a care free child. When with his family most people thought he was careless due to him keeping his emotion in check so his enemies wouldn't know his weakness and that would keep his family safe. Standing at 6ft 3" he had sharp facial features that went well with his small but dark grey gems he had for eye, at one point his parent, peace be upon them, thought he was blind due to the colour but this gave him the upper hand in battles when his enemies thought he was helpless, they were wrong. His pointed wolf ears were always alert due to his overprotectiveness of his family.

Having define muscular build for years of training with strong arms and legs that came in handy when you mate constantly jumps on your back.

Grabbing his youngest' and Kakashi's attention, he motioned for them to have a talk in private, following his father request he leant other and whispered into his loves ear that he would be back soon.

"Okay." Naruto shyly whispered back. Once the men were gone Mikoto turned to Iruka and Naruto striking up conversation.

"My Iruka you are simply glowing today how long is it now." She gushed over the pregnant man who sat there stuffing his face on what he had recently been craving, Peanut Butter and Nutella pancakes. Looking up like a dear caught in headlights look he swallowed his mouthful and answered. As they entered a deep conversation on babies and birthing Naruto was left to himself daydreaming until Mikoto stared at him weirdly.

"What's your bedroom life like Naru-chan?" she asked innocently like she had said nothing crude by Naruto's standards at all.

"W-why do you ask that Miko-Kaasan?" he choked out. 'Why would she want to know something so personal?' He thought never noticing his mother-in-law getting closer and closer to him.

"Because I want grandchildren and even if Fugaku doesn't admit to it he really does want a little granddaughter to look after!" She whined scaring Naruto as he finally realised how close she had gotten.

* * *

Once the men had reach the study on the first floor they all pulled up a seat around the small coffee table in the centre on the room Fugaku cleared his throat to speak.

"As you may or not know there have been numerous attempts to break through the kingdom walls by the dark beings." Fugaku said on a serious note.

Dark beings are those who live on the edge of sanity and love nothing better than to bring others down with them, covered in dark clothes, leather like skin instead of fur these are the ones who have dance with Satan and became a mindless minion and have an evil aura. It was said that only those with pure intentions could defeat them. They haven't done anything active for centuries so why are they acting out now?

* * *

Far away in the darkest depths of the forest a dark figure sat waiting, waiting on what was a mystery but what ever he wanted he got and he had the will power to get anything he wanted all he had to do was tell his men and they would attack.

"Soon I will take evry thing from you, you damn pest!" Shouted the figure in rage but to who, well that would stay a secret until the time was right.

* * *

You guys like? Also check out the poll on my profile, to find out what it's for you gunna hae to find out, stay awesome xoxoxo


	4. Heat

_Few weeks later._

After the unsettling news the family receive a few weeks back the royal guard were doubled around the manor, for reasons why Naruto didn't know anything about the dark ones pushing through making themselves know, and Sasuke was planning for it to stay that way.

As it happens that Naruto was due to go into heat any day now, meaning he has to be kept stress free if the couple want a chance at conceiving a child, and that scared Naruto shitless. Why? Because most submissive male become weak during the pregnancy and birth and sometimes this leads to the death of the mother, child or both. Having the father or mate at the birth helps the submissive get through, although Naruto having speaking to Iruka on the subject of giving birth to a healthy baby dominant male, Ryuu.

Ryuu had silver-white hair with brown flecks on his small wolf ears, with chubby baby cheeks and a small button nose to the dark chocolate brown of his eyes, in short he was adorable but loud, really loud.

When Naruto and Sasuke went to visit the new parents at their house, Iruka decided that he wanted a house birth; Naruto was left with Iruka fawning and fussing over the new born whilst Kakashi went to talk to Sasuke outside.

* * *

"Iruka, it's good to see you in good shape!" Naruto exclaimed running towards his guardian with glee. Slowing down once he was close enough to see the bundle wrapped in a blue blanket snuggled into his mother's chest, latched and feeding from his mother's nipple. Peering in to the blankets he could see the little might.

"Aw he's so cute, so what's his name?" Naruto said in a hushed tone as Ryuu had finished feeding and now was staring sleepily at his mother and the stranger.

"Ryuu, his name is Hatake Ryuu." Iruka stated to his ward staring at his child who was only born the previous night and already so aware of his surroundings. Passing the babe over to Naruto to hold while he rested, tired from twenty-three hours of labour just to deliver one child.

"Dragon, that's a different name for a wolf cub. What was it like Iruka, to give birth?" Naruto questioned rocking Ryuu to sleep, helping Iruka in any way he can.

Iruka seeing this thought it was overly sweet, how someone with no blood relation can be so caring to a servant; it warmed his heart knowing he was cared about by more people than just his mate. Seeing Naruto holding his baby so protectively he could tell his young ward would make a fine mother and he was proud to be part of his upbringing.

"I'm not going to lie but it felt like hell, at first when the contractions came it seemed to be fine but as you dilate more the contractions become worse, then when the time came to actually give birth and push Ryuu out I thought I was going to ripe into two, or die which-ever came first but when I held him for the first time it made it worthwhile. Although I think I broke 'Kashi's hand." he chuckled at the end, thinking to how his mate complained to him afterwards.

Naruto could see that Iruka was struggling to stay awake so he offered to put Ryuu down whilst Iruka caught up on some well needed sleep. Gently singing to the baby when he became fussy never noticing the warm brown stare directed his way.

'Yes' Iruka thought as he drifted, 'I'm so proud of you, Naruto.' he thought as sleep finally caught up with him and he closed his eyes knowing his baby was safe.

* * *

After talking to his guardian and teacher, hearing how his hand was almost crushed by Iruka's grip when he was giving birth to Ryuu. Suddenly catching a scent on the breeze that drifted through the open window he realised that it was Naruto, but something was off. His scent seemed needy like his body was waiting to be filled with something, and then it occurred to him, Naruto's in heat and waiting for his mate to lay him and to be impregnated with possible pups or kits.

Normal their kind would go into heat when the seasons changed and fertility was at its highest. When male subs went into heat an opening between the testicles and the anus would appear leading to the womb. If the subs were from royal or noble blood they could go into heat early due to emotional changes or forcing the heat upon themselves.

Kakashi sensing the change in both Sasuke's and Naruto's scent decided that they could continue their talk at a later date, right now he had to escort the two now hormonal demons out of his house and get them back to the manor, without being mauled to death by an over-protective mate as he went to fish Naruto out of his and Iruka's master bed room with Sasuke following. Quietly opening the door he and Sasuke stop dead in their tracks as they saw how peaceful Naruto looked when looking after Ryuu, gently rocking the babe to sleep whilst singing and humming to a lullaby that his mother sung to him when he was this age.

Finally realising what had brought Naruto coming into heat made Sasuke's head fly with thought about possible starting a family of his and Naruto's own blood made the blood in his body travel south and a problem started to form when he thought of all the ways to get his little mate full of his seed and children.

"Naruto, come on love we have to go now." He whispered so that Ryuu wouldn't wake up and disturb his parents who looked to be in a peaceful slumber. Iruka, wrapped protectively in Kakashi's embraced who had left Sasuke's side in order to snuggle with his sleeping mate.

Looking up to his mate with red flecks in his normally blue eyes Naruto nodded, putting Ryuu down I his Moses Basket he turned to leave with his mate moaning slightly when him and Sasuke made skin-to-skin contact. Sasuke deciding it as easier to carry Naruto back to the manor when they left after locking the doors to Iruka's and Kakashi's house.

* * *

Stumbling into the master bedroom of the manor the royal couple who were both halved dressed half wrestling with the rest of the clothes and each other. It was, to Sasuke, maddening that his little mate was here waiting to be filled and Naruto was resting. Naruto on the other hand had let his instincts take control because of this felt the need to test his mate whether or not he was going to leave after filling Naruto with his seed. Finally after being able to pin Naruto to the floor he forced himself not to lose control when he came into contact with the heated entrance that was causing this state of mind, licking and probing the tight ring of muscle with his tongue, tasting the juices his mate was producing.

"Do you like that, me fucking you with my tongue?" Sasuke asked gripping twin globs of tan flesh, kneading them together making Naruto moan and whimper like the bitch in heat he was.

"Sas'ke, need-now!" Naruto manage to gasp out through the pleasure of being eaten out by his mate becoming too much to bear.

"What do you want Naruto, do you want me to fuck your little slut hole, fill you with so much of my seed that you are force to become pregnant with my child." Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear, grinding his hot and hard cock in the crease of Naruto's ass, before slowly moving his large cock to his mate new opening.

"Yes, oh god yesss, make me fat with your child Sasuke-sama." Naruto moaned as Sasuke mounted and entered him with great force, making both of them see stars, Naruto from the sweet spot in his body being abused and Sasuke with Naruto's body gobbling him up and swallowing him whole. Not giving the chance for the both of them Sasuke hooked his arm around his mates waist pulling him to Naruto's back to his chest and setting a relentless pace for the both of them that lasted all night through morning.

Outside however yellow eyes shone from the darkness, displeased with what the figure was witnessing, took out a communicating device a reported into mother base.


	5. Good News

A/N: Please read note, because I really don't want to go to prison because of this, at the bottom and thank you for the support and understanding :D!

~1 week later~

If Sasuke learnt one thing about Naruto from going into heat with him would be he liked to have Sasuke lips on a part of his body, this included his nipples, not that Sasuke really minded, but as soon as things got heated Naruto would make Sasuke suck on the rosy buds like a child would. But it was when Sasuke could smell that Naruto's scent had change and that's when it stuck him,

Naruto and he had recently gone through heat together and he could have possibly impregnated his mate. At that thought he was sent out from his office, rushing down the hall and down the stairs to the back garden where his mate was sitting, bathing in the sun light.

"Naruto! Lift your top up!" he ordered his mate, earning a strange look from both Naruto and several maids and gardeners. Naruto just sat there staring at his dominant mate like he had lost his head, which could have been a possibility.

"What? Why should I!" he returned to his mate, who in turned stomped up to Naruto and lifted him bridal style before taking his lover back to their chambers for a close inspection.

~Flashback~

The day Naruto and Sasuke had went to visit Iruka and Kakashi, after the first trip which caused Naruto to go into heat prematurely, Kakashi gave Sasuke helpful advice that had been passed down from father to son in every family and Kakashi would be proud to call Sasuke his own.

"It's easy to tell when your mate is pregnant by three different behaviour and hormonal changes. First is that the scent of your mate will change, some will start to smell like honey and milk while others could smell like milk and cinnamon or an aroma that has a darker scent depending on the submissive behaviour. This happens because of the milk that is being made making the submissive lactate." Kakashi said to Sasuke before continuing, "The second is that your mate will start treating you as a kit, tending to you and becoming overprotective of you when an unmated female or submissive demon is around no matter who they are or what species." He said with a serious look.

Coming out of the flashback with his sensei he gently placed his mate down on their shared bed before non to gently ripping Naruto's top off of him and leaning down putting his head against his lovers chest and taking a deep breath, catching an unmistakable scent. Growling softly he nuzzled his submissive chest before going down to his stomach and rubbing soothing circle where his young were surely growing.

"S-Sasuke, what's going on?" Naruto all but stuttered out as his husband was treating him like china.

"I told you I'd get you heavy with my children!" his husband exclaimed with a smug voice, slightly muffled due to his face being covered by the subs smooth still taunt stomach.

Naruto, realising what this meant beamed and hugged Sasuke to him in joy before realising what was going to happen, suddenly not expecting to be shoved off of his mate, the landed on his arse with a curse at the pain.

"What was that for!" he grumbled loudly looking over to his adorable fox pouting with a blush lighting his cheeks. Getting up off the floor and walking over to the love of his life and unborn child resting beside them.

"I'm gunna get big and you won't love me anymore!" the little fox confessed, ears dropped in sadness, putting his arms around his non-existent bump, feeling rather self-conscious about his figure around his mate. Even though they went through the ritual and are bounded together the submissive mate will often feel scared at the prospect of getting large and their mate running off with another hence the self-consciousness of their figure and aggression to other unmated females and submissive demons.

"Nonsense, why would I not love the very being I live for, why would I leave the most precious person I have in this whole universe and my child who shall be as beautiful and wise as their mother." He returned softly to his distressed mate as Sasuke pulled him into a hug vowing silently to destroy all those who mean harm to his mate and child.

"And as strong and thoughtful of their father with the will power of a thousand rising sun." Naruto replied with tears in his eyes as he took in the caring look of Sasuke's eyes as he lay beside him in a strong and protective embrace, believing that everything was going to okay, that nothing bad would happen.

* * *

Somewhere in the dark recesses of the land the leader of the dark beings gathered with his trusted advisors about recent development that had been happenings.

"Leader-Sama, I have some discouraging news!" One scrawny looking thing spoke whilst hacking up some foul looking gloop. Looking towards his leader for permission to carry on he did.

"It seems as our target has become pregnant Leader-Sama, what should we do?" he spoke hesitantly, watching as their 'Beloved' Leader-Sama face contorted with anger, clenching his fist he raised for his throne and started to pace around the room thinking of what to do about this troubling news.

"I have it, I know of what to do!" Leader-Sama spoke after some time had passed watching as his followers scurried out of his way as he rushed past them to his study where he began hatching out his plan to the warriors of the Dark beings.

"A Kitsune is weakened more as the pregnancy continues, so all we have to do is wait for the right time when he is near to giving birth and that daft dominant isn't anywhere near him." He said with pride thinking he had won the jackpot.

'I will get you my little fox' Leader-Sama thought not realising the amount of trouble he would cause for his people.

* * *

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest forms of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favourite artist and even one we all go on, and this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www. huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis 

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we

must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love; we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, and our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA! . . . AGAIN!

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

SuperNinjaGirl99


	6. Happy Birthday Naruto!

Everything was so peaceful when they woke in a tangle of limbs the next morning. Sasuke had woken up a few hours earlier prepare from the day's events mentally, whilst stroking the bump that was slowly starting to develop on his mate. Gently moving Naruto off of his arm that was currently being used for a pillow, he moves around the room getting ready brushing his hair, ears and tail so they don't look so scraggy.

Gently moving over to his pregnant mate he leans down and softly whispers into his ear,

"Naruto, Babe it's time to wake up."

"No too sleepy." Was his mumbled reply from the pregnant blonde.

"Even on your birthday?" Sasuke huskily replied in his ear, nibbling it to add affect. Reacting, Naruto rolled over and pulled his dominant down on him stealing a hungry kiss. As he was pulled down on top of his beloved he moved Naruto's ass to grind against hardening erection. The surprise could wait for a while longer.

* * *

Iruka, after finally recovering from giving birth to his adorable Ryuu couldn't be happier to hear of is wards pregnancy. Sitting at the long table in the palace waiting for his mate to return with his son and food in hand, he sat thinking on what was going to happen when the royal couple finally stopped romping and got out of bed.

"Iruka-sensei!" an excited squeal came from Konohamuru, a young brown haired fox kit who's grandparents are good friends with Minato and Kushina, came bounding up with his ward and real teacher, Ebisu, a dark hair dominant fox was intrusted with looking after the trouble making fox kit who took after our favourite blonde we all know and love.

"Konohamuru! What are you doing here?" Iruka questioned not sure as why the young fox was here for.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, you see he wanted to see Naruto-Sama before they we-"being cut off by a hand who directed they attentio0n to the couple that had just walk into the room. Looking over his shoulders Ebisu could now see Kakashi by his rightful place next to Iruka with their son, resting with his mother.

"Good morning everyone!" an excited Naruto called getting greeted with different happy birthday sayings from different staff and compliments on how he looked as if he were glowing, blushing at the words of his people he fiddled with his tails, shying into Sasuke's side, only to receive more 'awws' from people by his bashful composition.

Directing his mate to the table, Sasuke pulled a chair out for his precious one before putting down a plate full of different meats, fruits and vegetables, insisting that he was to eat most of it to sustain both him and the one he was carrying.

After they both had their fill Sasuke ushered them outside to where a carriage was waiting for them. Turning around Naruto looked at his mate with a questioning look before he was pulled into a loving embrace and gently pulled inside the carriage taking a seat on the plush cushioned seat next to his mate.

"Sasuke? Where are we going?" the blonde looked to his mate fiddling with the pastel blue kimono that he was wearing, loving the feel of the thin but smooth material against his tanned skin.

"I thought it would be nice to take you somewhere together before the baby came along and we got too busy with ruling the land and keeping order. Your birthday surprise will be at the location but until then you cannot know a thing about it." He replied running his hand through silky, golden tresses. Leaning into the touched of his loved one Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder and shortly feel asleep to the gentle strokes to his head.

Arriving at the location turned to be a stunning waterfall surrounded by fields and trees that provided natural shade and protection from the midday sun. Waking Naruto from his slumber Sasuke lead him out of the carriage and took his hand, the other occupied with a picnic basket that came out of nowhere surprised Naruto thinking of how sweet his mate really was deep in side of his stony exterior.

Going under one of the trees Sasuke pulls out a soft blanket and lays it on the ground motioning for Naruto to sit first, making sure he was comfortable before sitting himself down and sorting out the food and drinks.

"Sasuke what is this place, it's so beautiful!" Naruto awed. Looking and taking in the scenery watching the nature and wildlife bloom as it was in tune with the earth and Mother Nature themselves.

"It's called for *Maganda Talon and it's not nearly as beautiful as you." Sasuke said leaning in placing a tender kiss to Naruto's forehead, earning a blush from said blonde. Rising off of his feet, Naruto slowly walks over to the waterfall whilst slowly stripping himself in front of his mate, swaying his hips sensually, trying to entice his mate to join him and succeeding if the firm body that attached to him had anything to say about it.

"Are you trying to drive me nuts with your sexy actions?" Sasuke ground out trying to hold himself back from jumping the blondes bones. Receiving a slight chuckle and a lusty look from the sub had Sasuke in a choke hold as he slowly allowed himself to lose control. What started as a slow and sensual dance turned to a passionate battle that Sasuke always won.

* * *

Looking down at his mate after they had finished their passionate 'battle' seeing as Naruto had fallen asleep on his chest he slowly rose from the waterfall with his mate in arms and went back over to the shaded trees. Drying and dressing himself first, leaving Naruto wrapped securely in the blanket to keep warm he then picked him up bridle style kicking the basket and catching it in one of his hands he strolled to the carriage all the while remembering why he fell in love in the first place.

'Yes, without you I would be worthless, Naruto, my love'

* * *

Happy Birthday Naruto! :D

*Beautiful Waterfall in Filipino.


End file.
